Collection
by Zombiifissh
Summary: A collection of my oneshots and songfics not related to my songfic series. Requests available through reviews!
1. Author's Note

Okay

Okay. First of all, I need to start this out with a short author's note. This is a collection of oneshots and songfics not related to my sonfic series soon to come. They're in no particular order, just the "order" (if you can call it that) that I felt like putting them in. If you want me to write a oneshot for you, put it in a reply to this fic and send it to me. Mind you, I'm very busy, so I might not get to it, or I may just scrap the idea altogether. Just sayin'. Of course, there will be more added to this collection of fics later when I'm done touching them up and such. That said, go on and enjoy the ones that I have.

--Kiki


	2. All Of His Eyes

All Of His Eyes

All of His Eyes

Kurama sighed, just waking up from a good dream he'd been having. He looked up at the clock and groaned. It was close to one o'clock in the morning. Why did he have to wake up from _that_ dream of all dreams, anyway? It had involved him, a bed, and a very sexy fire demon. Cursing to himself, he tried to get back to sleep, as he had college in the morning. He sighed, wishing Hiei, his mate of one year, was there with him. He would have been there, except Mukuro had called him away on some apparently urgent military business. He grunted in a very Hiei-like way at that thought.

Rolling over, he tried once again to sleep, when he heard the shower going. He smiled—the gods had seen fit to grant his wish. Hiei was here. Kurama moved to the side of the bed to make room for his lover when he heard a sound that made his heart stop—Hiei crying out in agony.

Kurama leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom, his heart now pounding erratically and his chest clenching in terror. What had Hiei gotten himself into this time? It seemed like the longest thirty seconds of his life to get to the bathroom door and wrench it open, and he rushed to the shower and jerked back the curtain to reveal a green Hiei writhing at the bottom of the tub.

"Hiei! _Hiei!!_ Gods, what happened?" Kurama asked frantically.

"I GOT SOAP IN MY EYES!" Hiei yelled back in distress. "…_ALL_ OF THEM!"

… -laughs- Just the fact that he had to stop and specify which eyes he got the soap in… Wow… That was the single shortest thing I have EVER written… -laughs again-


	3. Titanic Revelations

Kurama panted heavily as the powerful demon he was fighting stood again

**Titanic Revelations**

Kurama panted heavily as the powerful demon he was fighting stood again. 'It was not a good idea to come without backup on this one,' he thought regrettably. 'Although, I did not anticipate the enemy to be this powerful…' He leapt into the air as the demon sent a strong blast of heated wind at him, wilting most of the plants on the ground. He frowned at the demon, of a species called Kinzie, this one a brown, feathery thing with a sharp, hooked beak instead of a nose and a mouth, and piercing yellow eyes. Large wings adorned its back, flapping vigorously as it flew.

Kurama flicked his wrist and severed one of the demon's wings, sending it plummeting to the ground. He cringed as they landed, having to listen to the demon's loud, grating, high-pitched screeches. The thing staggered to its feet—claws, in this case—and spoke. "You pay for wing, fox!" it gasped. Its dialect was difficult to understand, because its natural language was different from other demons', and its words were interrupted with loud clicks and quiet, breathy whistling; probably caused by the beak.

It screeched louder, forcing Kurama to cover his ears. The severed wing grew back along with lots of some unknown rancid fluid that splashed on the ground unappealingly. The thing panted in pain; apparently the regrowth process was difficult. It seemed to smirk (as much as something with a beak _can_) and pulled a very large, hardened feather from its fallen wing. "You stupid thing," it addressed Kurama, "Kinzie's wings hard after die, foolish! Pu'nna kill fox now!" Pu'nna, presumably the name of the bird-creature, charged with the feather. Kurama met it with his own grass-blade, watching the two collide, surprised that there was a clang from both blades.

Pu'nna spun away and charged again, Kurama managing to keep it at bay, but he knew he wouldn't last long. 'Damn, he's almost as good as Hiei with that thing..!" He was also getting tired, having spent more of his energy than Pu'nna in the confrontation. 'I have to finish this soon!'

He reached into his hair and threw a seed at the ground just before Pu'nna came at him once again. he tried to parry the blow, but he was a bit too late. Pu'nna's feather-sword ran him through just under the junction of his ribs. He coughed, spitting up a fair amount of blood as he did so.

"Ha! Pu'nna win battle, fox! Say something, mute!" Pu'nna taunted.

Kurama smirked, much to the confusion and annoyance of Pu'nna. "You lose." Multiple vines burst from the ground and speared Pu'nna in every direction, simultaneously draining his energy and feeding it into the ground for new plants to grow until there was nothing left of him. The plants retreated and allowed new grass to grow where it had been scorched away.

Kurama slowly pulled the now-soft feather out of his midsection and coughed up more blood, falling to his knees in the soft, new grass. He was losing a lot of blood; this was more serious than when Hiei gored him, since Hiei hadn't been aiming to kill him and Pu'nna had. He had little energy remaining. He grew a small plant that would act as a flare when activated by his ki, using the very last bit of his energy to do so.

The plant shot a projectile into the sky, and it burst into a beautiful spectacle of multiple colors, all intended to signal members of his team to his danger when and if they sensed it.

He shivered and fell to the ground the rest of the way, not having the strength to hold himself up anymore. Looking up at the flare, he was suddenly reminded of the movie Titanic. He chuckled at the absolute irrelevancy of it at a time like this, but it reminded him of a certain tragic bit in the movie that paralleled himself at the moment.

The ship's flares had looked spectacularly beautiful, almost like fireworks. However, instead of marking a happy, joyous celebration, the flares signaled a desperate cry for help, and more than a thousand tragic deaths. The most tragic thing was beauty in despair, Kurama thought then. He remembered that those on the Titanic died slow, terrifying deaths, hoping they would be saved somehow, but knowing in their hearts they would die.

Kurama chuckled again at this thought. How it defined him at this moment! He didn't have enough energy to stop the bleeding, and his vision was already going blurry. He almost laughed again, but coughed weakly instead and shivered. He had hoped that at least one of his friends might have noticed the beacon, but he knew that if they weren't here by now, they were not going to come. Feeling abandoned, and much like he imagined the people in the movie must have felt, he rolled onto his side and prepared to die.

His eyes started to close, then opened with hope when he saw something black enter his vision. Hiei? It _was_ Hiei! He smiled as the fire demon lifted him into his arms and started talking to him rapidly, looking terrified. He couldn't hear a thing Hiei said; he was too far gone to hear it, but he smiled wider up at the Koorime, knowing he was safe now.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered, before his eyes closed again.

His last thought was, 'Even among the Titanic, there were those who survived…'

**A/N: Yes, Kurama DOES survive, for those of you still with questions. That was the whole point of his last thought there. **

**And yes, I realize that the whole Titanic bit **_**was **_**completely irrelevant (why do you think Kurama chuckled??), but remember, I was not thinking very clearly **_**myself**_** when I came up with this idea. It had been roughly 36 hours—36 HOURS!—since I had slept last, and I was watching Titanic while blasting Rammstein into my ears. I came to the conclusion that Rammstein music sounds rather tragic in itself, and watching Titanic without being able to hear the words makes it a whole lot sadder. So yeah, this was basically just some little thing to keep me busy. R&R please! Reviewing keeps me writing! **


	4. Lemons and A Staring Contest

Lemons and A Staring Contest

**Lemons and A Staring Contest**

**By Kiki Fairy**

**A/N: This is exactly what it sounds like. **

Red and green. They stared at each other, daring the other to flinch. Both sets of eyes were tight with the strain of the staring contest they had gotten themselves into, but neither was about to concede.

"Give yet?" Kurama asked.

"Not on your life," came Hiei's muffled reply. "You look like you're about to break, fox," he said with difficulty.

"And you sound like it," the redhead countered with an equal amount of difficulty.

The two stayed that way for ten minutes, neither breaking the other's gaze or even moving a muscle. Both kept a straight face, though their eyes were tighter than ever. Hiei smirked slightly; if he broke his face too much, he would lose. He shook his head at Kurama, who was starting to tear up.

"Fox," Hiei crooned. "Fox, you're breaking…"

"I will not l-lose to you, Hiei!"

"I see tears..!" he teased.

"You're beginning to form some of your own, Hiei-_kun_," Kurama said, using the pet name that Hiei hated on purpose. Kurama's eyes twinkled with laughter when Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "Don't break your face, Hiei-kun, you'll lose."

"After this is over, you're going to be in a world of hurt," Hiei threatened. Kurama just shrugged, his eyes still slightly narrowed in concentration.

Five more minutes later and still neither had given up. They somehow had managed to move inches apart form one another, hoping the other would back off. Because both boys were so proud and stubborn, this action resulted in them sitting forward with their noses just centimeters apart. They hadn't moved closer; neither had dared to go _that_ far.

"You're. Going. To. Break," Hiei whispered thickly.

"Not until you do," Kurama said back softly.

"You've almost hit your limit. You can't take much more of this."

"Y-Yes I can..!"

"Prove—"

Suddenly, Hiei was allowed to smirk as Kurama's will finally shattered and he twisted his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips as he took the lemon he was biting out of his mouth. Hiei did the same, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Ha! I told you I would win!"

"Jeez, Hiei, you must have taste buds made of steel to be able to do that!" Kurama said in awe.

"No," the smaller one replied, finally scrunching his face slightly as well and shivering. "I just have better m-muscle control. Now say it."

"Do I have to?" Kurama half-whined.

"Yes, that was the condition of the loser."

"Ugh, fine… Hiei, I'm a loser."

Hiei's grin was wide and full of humor. "I know."

**I BET YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA HAVE DIRTY, DIRTY SEX, DIDN'T YOU?! ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW HOW ALL YOUR YAOI-LOVING MINDS WORK!! HA! BUT I TRICKED YOU!! XDDD THEY HAD LEMONS AND A STARING CONTEST! I TOLD YOU IT WAS EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE!! –laughs- I ate a lemon today. Somehow I got this out of it. –shakes head and sighs- Don't ask me how my brain works… ;;**


End file.
